Reminiscências
by chibilele
Summary: Porque um dia todos perdem algo, ainda que sejam suas lembranças. 2º lugar no II Challenge Draco Malfoy do fórum 6v.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

_Fanfic feita para o II Challenge Draco Malfoy do Fórum 6v._

_

* * *

_

Som de passos. Reconheceria aqueles passos em uma multidão. Passos firmes, lentos, tranqüilos. Usava aquele sapato que lhe dera de presente há tanto tempo. Ele tinha uma excelente memória, lembrava-se de cada bom e mau momento que passaram juntos; por vezes, chegava a invejá-lo. Era um homem incrível para a sua idade, mas se fazia desnecessário dizê-lo, pois em toda a sua vida fora um homem incrível.

O homem que entrou pela porta lhe sorriu aquele sorriso que só ele tinha, um sorriso que lhe transmitia paz, confiança e forças, quando essas lhe faltavam. Mesmo com os anos que se haviam passado, seus cabelos, agora tão brancos quanto foram um dia negros, insistiam em permanecer desarrumados, mas sempre fora esse seu charme. Parecia jovem para a sua idade e isso era motivo de orgulho para o homem sentado na cadeira, olhando-o pacientemente. O que estava próximo à porta entrou e sentou-se ao lado do outro, tomando-lhe a mão enrugada.

- Oh, vejo que parece muito bem.

- Estaria melhor se estivesse fora daqui.

O homem que chegara limitou-se a rir enquanto ajeitava os óculos no rosto, rindo-se ainda mais ao lembrar de quando era o único a usar óculos. Falaram sobre o passado, porque com o tempo viera a certeza de que a premissa de que velhos gostam de falar sobre o passado não poderia ser mais verdadeira. Às vezes, era necessário que o outro delicadamente lhe forçasse a memória, ou simplesmente lhe contasse um fato que para ele inexistia.

Quando se acabou o horário de visitas, o homem deixou o quarto com a promessa de voltar no outro dia, mas não antes de beijar-lhe suavemente a mão com seus lábios trêmulos e, já na porta, dar-lhe um de seus sorrisos que tanta força davam ao outro. E novamente os passos eram ouvidos no corredor, apertando o coração do que ficava. Era mais uma noite que teria de enfrentar sozinho, somente ele e suas lembranças cada vez mais vagas.

-x-

Um, dois, três. Passos no corredor. Um barulho vago e longínquo, mas que ecoavam no corredor vazio. Oito, nove, dez. Estavam mais próximos, o som aumentava, e com ele a expectativa de ver quem chegava. Quem poderia ser? Seria sua mãe lhe trazendo algo para comer? Seria realmente bom, a comida do hospital era péssima; seu pai lhe alertara sobre essas coisas, nem mesmo o St. Mungus estava livre da incompetência de funcionários sangues-ruins, mestiços ou amantes de muggles. Todos inúteis.

Os passos pararam e ele havia perdido as contas. Junto com o homem que abriu a porta vieram as lembranças de sua vida. Não, não deveria pensar daquele jeito; sua família estava errada ao pensar daquela forma, fora isso o que o homem parado à porta lhe ensinara. Repreendeu-se mentalmente enquanto se perdia no sorriso do outro, cheio de recordações por ele perdidas. O recém-chegado sentou-se ao seu lado e tomou-lhe as mãos.

- Não quero falar do passado. – O homem o olhou surpreso. – Ainda temos um futuro pela frente.

O homem sorriu, sentindo uma felicidade que há tempos não sentia. Aquele sorriso inundou o outro e, por alguns instantes, apreciaram a felicidade palpável no ar.

- Certo, certo. Estive pensamos em andar pela cidade amanhã, deve estar cansado de passar todo o tempo aqui.

- E poderíamos aproveitar e visitar Pansy, sinto falta dela, Harry.

Uma sombra perpassou o rosto do homem chamado Harry.

- Oras, ainda tem ciúmes? – Gracejou.

- Draco, fomos ao enterro dela há dois anos.

- Oh. – Um misto de desapontamento pela morte da amiga e consigo mesmo por tê-lo esquecido fechou seu rosto cansado. Sentiu um braço passar por seus ombros e deixou-se ficar. Era como antigamente, mas os braços dele já não eram tão fortes e sua mão tremia ligeiramente. Mas seus olhos ainda mostravam a mesma força de antes e sua vontade de cuidar e proteger aqueles que ama nunca vacilaria. Disso ele jamais poderia se esquecer.

- Mas podemos visitar o Museu da Guerra. Há tantas lembranças escondidas em cada detalhe, Draco... Você adoraria.

Draco sorriu. Sim, ele adoraria.

-x-

Passos no corredor. Seriam passos indo ou vindo? Passos, passos, passos; passos infindáveis e uma curiosidade crescente acerca do dono – ou seria dona? – deles. Passos cada vez mais próximos, a porta se abriu. Um homem sorrindo. Passaram-se alguns minutos até que compreendesse quem chegava.

- Oh, claro. Entre, Harry.

Tinha as mãos dele juntas da sua e ele tinha um sorriso no rosto. Um sorriso triste, mas esperançoso. Tentaram conversar sobre o tempo que há muito se havia ido, mas era difícil para Draco falar sobre momentos que não se lembrava ter vivido; era melhor conversar sobre o presente. Afinal, nenhum momento poderia ser melhor do que o que se vive agora, já que o passado já se foi e o futuro é incerto.

- E o trabalho, como anda?

- Estou aposentado há pouco mais de dez anos.

- Ah, é, certo...

A conversa atrapalhou-se, mas, com algum esforço, seguiu seu rumo o mais normal que pôde. Draco reclamava sobre a comida, o tempo, os enfermeiros e medibruxos, o barulho e tudo quanto poderia reclamar.

Ao encerrar-se o horário de visitas, Harry levantou-se para ir embora.

- Para onde você vai?

- Para casa.

- Para a casa de quem?

- A nossa. – Apertou-lhe o peito dizer "nossa" quando lá morava sozinho há quase um ano.

- Então, onde eu...? Ah, St. Mungus. – Uma tristeza incomensurável inundou seus olhos cinzentos. – Vem amanhã?

- Claro. – O outro lhe sorriu e depositou um beijo em sua testa.

Passos no corredor. Passos que iam e ele ansiava desesperadamente para que logo voltassem. Passos caminhando para longe dele e levando consigo o pouco que restava daquele que ali permanecia.

-x-

Passos. Perguntou-se de onde viriam os passos; algum lugar fora da porta, algum lugar desconhecido. Passos cada vez mais perto; eram suaves, mas assustadores. Quais sapatos bateriam com tanta sonoridade no chão? A porta se abriu com um _click_ e ele teve um sobressalto em sua cama, ficando em dúvida entre temer e atacar. O homem parado à porta lhe sorriu. Era um sorriso bonito, que trazia paz, mas seu dono já estava bastante cansado.

- Entre. – Disse, perguntando-se se era o certo dizer que entrasse.

Conversaram sobre futilidades, sobre o ótimo atendimento do hospital, a gentileza dos que ali trabalhavam, sobre o tempo ameno. Todo o tempo sentia como se o outro lhe quisesse dizer algo, mas achou que não deveria se meter na vida de desconhecidos.

A conversa era agradável, mas ele queria ficar só; sentia sono e cansaço.

- Posso vir te ver outro dia?

- Venha sempre que quiser, ninguém nunca vem. Fico sempre tão sozinho aqui nesse hospital...

O outro lhe sorriu um sorriso triste que não o espantariam se fossem lágrimas a cair. Mas, de alguma forma, o sorriso era doce e afetuoso. Passou-lhe a mão pelos cabelos ralos e prometeu aparecer no dia seguinte.

Os passos agora se distanciavam. Em pouco tempo eram tão distantes quanto o tempo das lembranças que Draco já não mais possuía.


End file.
